Enter Katherine!
by Kitty Kat17
Summary: With a name like Malfoy You know there will be trouble, But what is happening @ Hogwarts? Why are things going horribly wrong?
1. Home Sweet Home

Enter. Katherine!  
  
A/N: My First Fic this is all about my friends (It's pretty bad) A/N: I don't own any of these characters except Kat, Katrina and their pets.  
  
"KATRINA!!! LAUREL!!! WAKE UP!" Katrina and Laurel's eyes slowly opened "Were gonna be late!" Kat said climbing out of bed to brush her long "Dirty" Blonde hair (A/N: I don't mean Dirty as in Grotty as in Blonde/Brown)  
  
"What?" Said Laurel "Late for what?"  
  
"The Hogwarts Express!" Replied Kat "We have." Kat looked at her watch "10 Minutes to get ready!" Laurel and Katrina quickly hopped out of bed to get ready "See you guys in 5" Kat said as she flew out the door and down the stairs "Hmph. I HATE Mornings" Katrina said and Laurel laughed Katrina's long blonde hair was all over the place her blue eyes still looked sleeply "Come on Grouch!" Laurel said as she grabbed Katrina's hand "Hang on" Katrina said and finished getting ready "Ok done" Katrina and Laurel quickly raced down the stairs.  
  
Kat was at the table eating her toast When they walked in she looked up and smiled "So nice of you to join me!" "Very funny" mumbled Katrina as she and Laurel slipped into their seats. "Kat, Katrina, Laurel are you guys ready?" "Kat, Katrina, Laurel are you guys ready?" called a voice from the top of the stairs "Yes Mum" the girls said as their mother, Princess Sissi Alora Elrond entered the kitchen holding baby Elijah. "No time to drive we'll have 2 take u guys there with a Port key..." Just then Link came racing down the stairs followed closely be Ken and Alora, who was still stumbling when she walked "Hello Sleepy heads" Sissi said as she saw them "Hey.." said a sleepy Ken "Come on guys we better go.." Sissi said and they went to the cupboard and pulled out an old,dusty book "Kat you go first, followed by Katrina, followed by Laurel and Ken, I'll bring your trunks just go!" "Ok" Kat said and opened the book and touched a page and with a flash she was gone. Kat could feel the book "sucking her inside" and with a thump she landed at Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
A/N: Wow my first fic finished Hey It's short but simple, More chapters to come, plz review 


	2. On Our Way!

Chapter 2  
  
A/N Second chapter and no ones reviewed! Nobody must read this!  
  
A/N I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, scenes etc.  
  
She looked around for the others and saw that they had just appeared to.  
  
"Hey Kat!" called a voice  
  
Kat turned around and saw Anne, Mckensey, Selena and Aliciac all waving at her  
  
"Hey guys" she said as she ran up to them  
  
"How was your summer?"  
  
Kat turned around and saw that Laurel was talking to Harry Potter  
  
Laurel waved and Kat waved back and shouted  
  
"Laurel go sit with them" Laurel nodded and walked off with him.  
  
Kat then looked around for the rest of her family but only spotted Katrina.  
  
"Katrina come and sit with us" Selena said  
  
"Yeah we won't bite..hard!" was Mckensey's reply  
  
and with a laugh Katrina ran over to the girls.  
  
"KAT!!! KATRINA!!!" came a voice from near the entrance of platform 9 and 3 quarters, Sissi was standing there with Link, Alora and Elijah  
  
"Heres your trunks and pets" she said as she handed the luggage to them.  
  
Alu, Frost, Dawn the wolf pups and Shadow Kat's black cat hopped on top.  
  
"Now you'll be late go on" Sissi stepped aside to let them though.  
  
"Have a good trip see you there!" Sissi said and kissed both the girls  
  
"Bye Mum" the girls said as they stepped though the barrier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kat and the gang walked over and gave their luggage to the luggage guy.. ((I can't remember what there called...))  
  
"Guys, get the very first compartment I'll meet you there...  
  
I have to go see if someone's here!"  
  
Kat said and waved to them  
  
"See ya later on then!" Alicia said as Kat boarded the train.  
  
Kat poked her head into many compartments until she finally opened a door and saw a 16 year old boy with Black hair green eyes  
  
"Hey Tom" Kat said as she slipped inside  
  
"wassup?"  
  
Tom looked at her and a smirk grew on his face "the ceiling" he said pointing up "Very funny!" Kat said and sat beside him  
  
"Any minute now..."Kat said and as soon as she finished someone screamed "KATHERINE!!!" next minute Harry Potter pulled the door open  
  
"I'LL GET YOU!" He screamed.  
  
By now many heads were poking out to see what was happening  
  
Kat put on a puzzled face "Why? What did I do?"  
  
"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT!" Harry screamed  
  
Tom eyed Kat suspiciously  
  
Just then someone appeared at the doorway  
  
"what's going on here..." said a voice that made Harry jump  
  
standing in the doorway was no other then Kats favourite teacher (and Harry's least) Professor Snape  
  
"Nothing Professor" Harry said and hurried off to his compartment  
  
Kat smiled "Thanks" Snape smirked "anytime" and left  
  
"what was that all about?" Tom asked  
  
Kat smiled "Just a little prank... I put a little spell in his food that makes anyone who eats it the colour of the emotion they feel!"  
  
Kat winked "See you later Tom!" Kat said and headed off to her compartment.  
  
As she entered Katrina, Alicia, Ellie, Mckensey, Selena and Laurel who had now joined them all raised their eyebrows  
  
"What was that all about?" Selena asked  
  
"Just a little prank!" Kat said with a smile "What sort of prank?" Katrina asked And as Kat started explaining the train reached a higher speed  
  
A/N: Another chapter finished hopefully this one is better Please Pretty Please Review! Ta Kat! 


	3. The Hogwarts Express!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, props, scenes etc. Only the ones I've created  
  
A/N: I want to thank Windra and Selena for reviewing  
  
In a cabin locked away from everyone else Snape and the other teachers are huddled together "Does everyone know what's happening" Prof. Dumbledore whispered "Yes" The other professors said "Ok let's do it then" whispered Sissi...  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha The girls were still laughing about what Kat had done to Harry "You should have seen his face" Laughed Alicia to Erin Erin smiled, Kat had just met her and she was happy that she now had so many friends now. A voice was heard over the speakers ALL STUDENTS GET CHANGED INTO YOUR ROBES WE ARE NEARING HOGWARTS THANK YOU So the girls quickly got changed and packed up most of the candy wrappers. Kat looked around for Kitten a.k.a Skysong and found her little dragon sitting on top of some luggage "There you are!" Kat said and picked up Kitten and looked at her For a tiny dragon she was pretty heavy her scales were pink which meant she was excited! Kat could see that Kitten had gotten into her backpack and gotten to her sandwiches, which she didn't like anyway, all though she scrolled at Kitten. Katrina suddenly looked worried "Where's Alu?" As a matter of fact no one had seen Katrina's pet wolf cub or the rest of Kat's trio. So the girls went to search knowing that they would be arriving soon. Suddenly Erin stopped "Kitten what about if she sniffs for them?" She said to Kat. "Good idea!" She set Kitten down and Kitten sniffed the air. Kitten chirped and headed off to the engine room. As the girls entered the room they saw Sissi with the missing animals. "Mom! You gave us a scare!" Katrina said "Why?" asked Sissi, grinning "We thought that they ran away!" Katrina said and pointed to Alu and co. Sissi smiled "And desert a owner who treats them well? I don't think so!" The train slowed down which meant they were almost there. "You better go" Sissi said "we will be there any minute now" So the girls went back to the cabin and placed the last of the rubbish away just as the train slowed to a stop. The girls all exited the train Kat followed by Kitten, Frost, Dawn and Shadow. Katrina followed by Alu. They all climbed into one carriage although it was squashy. And sat in chatter for a few minutes until the carriages started to move. The girls were all excited about there new year especially Kat who was going into her 5th year who would have to do her O.W.L.S (A/N: I dunno if they have O.W.L.S in 5th year so if I'm wrong excuse me!) Kat looked out the window and saw the new first years crossing the lake She remembered doing that it seemed like forever ago. She was looking forward to seeing her only living family, The Malfoy's Kat would have lived with them if she wanted to but no she chose to stay with Sissi and her family. Kat would think of a plan with Draco of something to do to Harry and Ron. "Kat!" Erin interrupted her thoughts "What? Sorry!" Kat said "We've stopped" Erin said and giggled Kat had to busy daydreaming to realise they had come to a stop and most of the others had gotten out. "Thanks Erin" Kat smiled as she stepped out and nearly fell onto Potter and his gang. Kat sneered at them but secretly she was friends with Hermione. "Watch it!" grumbled Ron who HATED Malfoy's "Well Sorry!" Kat said rudely and ran up to Katrina and the others. As they entered the Great Hall there mouths dropped.. 


	4. Mysteries!

Enter.Katherine!  
  
Chapter 4: Mysteries  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters or anything to do with Harry Potter I am just a girl writing a fan fic! ^_^  
  
A/N: I'll write another chapter when I get a reply or two I know Selena is very impatient so I will dedicate the next chapter to her, I would also like to thank Windra again for her advice Thanks guys!  
  
The girl's mouths dropped. "What.Happened?" Kat gasped. What had happened indeed nearly everything was missing from the entrance hall all that was left were the stairs and the doors leading to the Great Hall. Kat raced up the stairs and looked around nothing was missing up there. Next the girl's all raced into the Great Hall where all the Professors where standing around looking shocked "Mummy what happened?" asked a very scared Katrina "Don't worry honey" Sissi replied also looking shocked. Kat looked around but couldn't see Dumbledore "Mum where's Professor Dumbledore?" Sissi looked around "I don't know." Her voice trailed off "That's it! Girl's don't be shocked Albus. I mean Professor Dumbledore is up to something!" Snape appeared behind Kat "Yes it's another one of his silly tricks" Suddenly there was a loud "CRASH" from the Entrance Hall everyone jumped and raced to see what the noise was.  
  
There floating above everyone else was Peeves the Poltergeist holding a dozen or so glass bottles, students were running around trying to get away from the glass splinters some first years had been hit and were crying holding various body parts. "Peeves, Stop this right now" Professor Snape warned with a voice which was as cold as a winter's morn. Peeves took one look at Snape dropped the last of his bottles and took off. "Oh dear" Sissi said and looked around about 15 students had been hit and were bleeding. "Whatever possessed Peeves to do this? I mean his never done anything THIS nasty to students" Professor Sprout said looking pale and shocked. "Kat do you think you and your friends could take the injured to Madam Pomfrey?" Professor Mcgonagall asked, "We must find Albus" and with that all the Professors hurried away.  
  
Kat looked around at the injured students and raised her voice over the crying and sobs "Please may I have your attention! My name's Katherine but call me Kat and me and my friends here will help you to the nurse. I need your full attention those who are bleeding lightly in one line and those bleeding heavily in another thank you" Slowly though crying and much pain the students arranged themselves. Kat magicked up some clothes to put around everyone's wounds. Harry, Hermione and Ron offered to help so did Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, Just to annoy Harry and Ron (Draco was being nice to Hermione because Kat told him to be) Kat mumbled Thanks to Harry and Ron. Slowly the students filed up the stairs while others watched. Kat snapped at them first "If your not going to help then don't stand around and look!" slowly they slinked away into the Entrance Hall. With all the fuss no one noticed the things that were missing in the hall had slowly reappeared.  
  
"Wormtail YOU IDIOT" A voice screamed "What did you expect of them? To be as foolish as you! To notice that Ghost! to be changed! Stop him now! Or answer to Death!" "Sorry sir" Whimpered the one named Wormtail. "It will never happen again!" Wormtail said as he scrambled out "And remember to KILL Katherine and anyone related, adopted or immediate family I WANT THEM DEAD!" Wormtail appeared again I think the bottles got one they named Katherine" "YOU THINK! How can you be sure!" The voice was as cold as ice "Don't worry sir I'll have them dead by the end of the year!" Wormtail whispered, "I certainly hope so!" the voice said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile back in Hogwarts the girl called Katherine fell to the ground..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Professors gathered around looking pale and shocked. "My baby." Whispered Sissi her voice soft and sad "We must protect her" Professor Mcgonagall "We must protect everyone related as well" Dumbledore said voice stern. Sissi looked scared and shocked "We must not let any of the students find out" Mcgonagall replied "But maybe it is wise that Harry and his friends know" Dumbledore said, "As soon as he or Wormtail is at Hogwarts he will try and kill Harry too" "But Harry doesn't like Katherine much and vice versa" Sissi replied voice soft "Well they will have to deal with each other then! Hermione and Katherine are already friends" Dumbledore said, "They'll have to work together to stay alive" "We must inform the new professor" Professor Mcgonagall The other Professors looked around. Who was the new professor? Just then a shadow appeared in the doorway to the professors lounge. "Hello" a female voice said "My name is Professor Arwen Elrond and I'm the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher" The girl smiled she was only in her early twenties. She was wearing a white dress with a gold trim her brown hair loose but two pieces of hair had been taken and plaited so they rested like a crown around her head just above her ears. Her skin looked soft and she wore a beautiful necklace on which bore a crystal angel. Sissi smiled but the smile disappeared quickly "Arwen it is not safe here!" Arwen smiled "It's nice to see you to Sissi, Albus has already informed me and I am safe no one knows we are related except you, Katherine and Katrina, and they are not likely to say anything that would harm family in fact little know you adopted Katherine" Sissi looked a little relived. "But don't let anyone know, Arwen" Sissi's voice was stern "What about your last name it's the same as mine!" Sissi said "I will just simply change it for now maybe I could be Professor Skysong after Kat's little dragon, How is Skysong anyway?" But before Sissi could answer a knock was heard on the door and Katrina's head poked in "Excuse me but Kat just collapsed" Sissi looked shocked and ran out the door to go to the hospital wing while Arwen hurried out as well. "Hello Aunty Arwen" Katrina whispered while racing after Sissi. "Sssh my girl no one must know!" Arwen replied and Katrina decided it was wise not to ask any more questions. She knew something was wrong. "What shall I call you then?" Katrina asked, "Call me Professor Skysong and don't mention that I am family!" she replied.  
  
A/N: There another chapter finished I hope you enjoy this chapter so much that you review (hee hee just kidding ^_^)  
  
*~* Kitty Kat *~* 


	5. Another Year

Enter. Katherine!  
  
Chapter 5: Another Year  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything to do with Harry Potter. but I'm saving up! ^_^  
  
(A/N: Ok so I haven't written in ages but no one has really replied because I had to move it to Harry Potter. Thanks anyway Selena for you I'll keep writing! What are friends for! Anyway on with the next chapter.)  
  
Katherine slowly opened her eyes. "No Ma! It's too early! Wake me up later!" "Katherine, Katherine can you hear me?" Sissi's voice was distant Kat's eyes slowly focused "Ooh" she moaned "what happened?" "That's what I was hoping you'd tell me!" Sissi said voice worried. "I just felt." Kat searched her brain for the right word but couldn't find it "weird?." She looked around and noticed familiar faces, Katrina, Selena, Erin, Joey, Aliciac, McKensey and Kat's other friends and family then she noticed someone else. "Aunty Arwen?" Kat whispered "Is that you?" Slowly the woman approached and knelt beside Kat's bed. "Yes" she whispered her voice as soft as Kat's "but call me Professor Skysong and act as if we are friends not family no one must find out!" "Why?" Kat asked eyebrows raised Arwen scrolled at Kat "You know better then to ask questions" "But why are you here?" Kat asked "Because I'm the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher" was Arwen's whispered reply. "Oh" was Kat's only reply Just then Madame Pomfrey strolled in, took one look at Kat's large audience and frowned "You can all leave now, Kat will be fine" Madame Pomfrey addressed the large group "in fact she will be out in 5 minutes! Now you may leave and wait outside if you want to talk further, Now shoo!" "Meanie" was Erin's whisper, Selena heard and nudged her "shush!" "Well it's true!" was Erin's remark and they all left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside, Kat sighed and pulled back her covers to get dressed. "Wait a minute" Madame Pomfrey's voice was stern "You must have some Willowbark tea" Kat groaned and Madame Pomfrey tutt-tut-tutted, "I know it tastes horrible but it will make you feel better!" Kat sighed and took the cup, quickly she swallowed and pulled a face at the horrible taste "Yuck!" Madame Pomfrey smiled "But you feel better, right?"  
  
Kat waited a second and knew that she was right  
  
"Yes, you're right, thank you" Madame Pomfrey smiled again "Oh it was my pleasure!" Kat slowly slipped out of the bed and put on her school uniform. With a final thankyou Kat left the room only to be bombarded by questions from her friends. "What happened?" "Are you alright?" "Do you feel sick?" Kat just laughed "Really guys I'm ok!" They all sighed "Alright, we'll take your word from it" Selena said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in an underground lair  
  
"What is this I hear about the girl, Katherine fainting?" The voice screamed again "She did my lord" Wormtail quivered, "Then why didn't you kill her?" The voice was high and cold, "There were. to many people around my lord" was Wormtail's soft reply "I'm sorry" Something flashed and Wormtail screamed in pain "Next time you won't be so lucky!" was the voices only reply, Knowing he had been dismissed Wormtail quickly mumbled "Yes my lord" and hurried out. Why did he want this girl dead? Wormtail wondered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Hogwarts  
  
By the time the girls had finished with Kat, they realised it was time for the Sorting Hat Ritual and the Welcoming Feast. The girl's tummies rumbled at the thought of this and slowly made their way down to the Great Hall. Once inside noise and commotion hit their ears "Aah there's nothing like the loud sound of people talking after being in a quiet bed!" Kat whispered those who heard laughed. "Kat over here!" A voice called Kat looked around and her eyes fell on the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was waving his hand. Kat smiled and walked over "Hey" She smiled and sat down next to Draco ignoring the glare Pansy gave her. The rest of Kat's friend's seated either across from her or on either side of her and Draco. "So." Kat could just here Draco's voice over the noise, It sounded concerned "I heard you fainted" Kat blushed "Yeah I did." She admitted "But not because of the blood this weird feeling just came over me!" "No need to worry it wasn't anything big" she added quickly noticing Pansy's glare, Slowly she turned to face Pansy and poked out her tongue, then quickly turned back to face Draco again.  
  
Suddenly the room went quiet. Dumbledore had signalled for silence. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" He began Slowly the Great Halls doors opened and in came Professor Mcgonagall and her flow of first years, Kat noticed a few familiar faces, Emily, Holly (A/N: hee hee ^^ Erin knows who I'm talking about!) Destiny and Roxy. Kat waved, She knew these people from Hogsmead where they all used to meet up and have the occasional butterbeer. They all waved back, though the eyes kept darting around the room. Professor Mcgonagall had reached the front and now stood before the entire room, Silence fell once again, "Once I call your name please come up and sit on this stool" All eyes fell to the stool,  
  
"You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, But I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all! There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I'll tell you were you ought to be!"  
  
"Silverwing, Roxy" Slowly Roxy walked up, Kat was one of the only people that knew Roxy's secret.  
  
Roxy's Mom, Elizabeth Silverwing, had been a witch, Her father, George Silverwing, a muggle, When Roxy was 10 her Mom died of some unknown disease, Her father found out that his wife of 13 years had been a witch, He blamed magic for the reason she was dead and said Roxy was never allowed to study magic, Therefore on her 11th Birthday a note came in the post inviting Roxy to learn to become a witch at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her father said No, Later on in that year her father passed away, She was sent to live with her grandmother, Emily Silverwing, who said when the next term started she may go to Hogwarts. Roxy of course agreed, Since she would be 12 next year and was to old for a first year, Emily spoke to Dumbledore, Dumbledore agreed to let her in and said she may skip first year and move straight to 2nd only if Roxy promised to study hard. She did!  
  
Roxy looked much like her Mom, Shoulder length, Dirty Blonde hair and eye's the colour of Midnight blue, Her complexion was fair, but dazzling Professor Mcgonagall lifted the Sorting Hat while Roxy sat, Slowly she placed the hat on Roxy's head, A few seconds later the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered, Kat the loudest, Roxy made her way to the table, Erin sitting on Kat's other side moved down a seat so Roxy could sit down. Next came Holly, "Rosethorn, Holly" Mcgonagall said Holly stepped forward, Holly had Chestnut coloured hair tied into a high ponytail, her eyes the shade of an Aqua Green. She was made a Slytherin. Then came Emily, Rosethorn, Emily" Mcgonagall said Emily like her sister stepped forward, Emily had the same colour hair as Holly on Emily's hair was shorter and her eyes were turquoise, Like her sister, Emily became a Slytherin Next was Destiny, Destiny had curly fiery red hair and piercing green eyes, She was also made a Slytherin. Next came a boy named Jonathan, He became a Gryffindor, So did 3 girls and another 2 boys, 3 girls and boys became Ravenclaw's and a further 3 girls and boys became Hufflepuff's. At last there was only 1 boy left, Kat leaned forward to get a better look, Her heart stopped A boy with brown hair that swiped away from a widow's peak and gorgeous green eyes stood there. Kat noticed that her looked about her age But why was he with the first years? Kat looked around the hall, noticing that she wasn't the only one that thought he was cute. Bunches of girls every where were pointing, giggling and flicking their hair, Kat rolled her eyes, Why fall for her when he had 100 other pretty girls to choose from, Dumbledore signalled for silence Kat leaned forward again interested in what he was going to say "Welcome to Hogwarts, First years!" Dumbledore's voice was cheerful "Before we start a few reminders." The rest of Dumbledore's speech Kat didn't listen to, Who was this boy? Why was he here?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Yeah! Chapter 5 is finished! ^^ I'm so happy! I hope you like this chapter so much that you review! Hee hee just kidding ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep tuned to find out who this mysterious hunky guy is!)  
  
*~*Kitty Kat*~* 


End file.
